Venus Drosselmeyer
"I like horses! But, uhm, sometimes they're too loud... Do, uh, do you like horses too?" Appearance Venus is quite a small child, only standing at 4'11 last time she was measured. She'd also rather skinny, and due to her small stature, she has no trouble blending in with the crowd, and making herself overlooked. This works in her favour, as the 16 year old has aspergers, and prefers to be on her own most of the time. She has a short bob of slightly curly hair, which is often knotty and all over the place due to her dislike of brushing it. Her eyes are quite a light blue, and a flower clip is usually seen on one side of her head. Venus only really wore the uniform properly during her first year. Now, she wears the school skirt, but is always sporting her black-and-white striped socks, liking the soft texture of the fabric. Her tie is almost always undone, along with her top button, as the collar seems stiffling to Venus - this is also why her sleeves are rolled up. A green bracelet, showing off her house, is wrapped around her wrist during classes. Personality Venus appears rather reserved and quiet, not really having any friends her age. She spends most of her days playing with her kneazle, who acts as her Emotional Support Animal, Ilma. Due to her autism, Venus isn't the best at social cues, and will often go on and on about her special interest, horses, usually annoying people. She's not the best at making friends, and prefers reading. She spent her childhood with her twin brother, Victor Drosselmeyer, and her closest friend, Jimmy Daiber, but when Jimmy moved schools and Victor passed away, Venus was left on her own. In general, Venus doesn't like to be touched much, unless she knows someone is going to touch her and she trusts the person. She uses a system inwhich someone will tap her twice on her shoulder or waist if they're about to touch her, and she does the same for everyone else. She's also hypersensitive to loud noises, and due to this, isn't very good with crowds. In public, she'll usually be stimming, as she has something to focus on that isn't all the noise. Backstory Venus' biological family, particularly her father, were abusive, and both her and Victor spent their childhood up to the age of 5 in their care. They were put into the care system when their mother was pushed down the stairs and an investigation opened up. Edward and Charles Drosselmeyer adopted them, changing their last names from Sutton to Drosselmeyer and giving them both middle names. From ages 1-5, Venus didn't speak at all - she was non-verbal, and only used a sign language she and her brother had created. Due to this, the girl hates when people are drunk, and was rather hesitant to talk to people she didn't know in her first years of Hogwarts. Her speaking has gotten a lot better, and she's now comfortable with talking to most people, although she does have non-verbal days, and a slight stutter occasionally. The twins grew up in the Drosselmeyer house - quite a large house, with fields and stables, which Venus used nearly every day, having a love for riding. She also grew up with many brothers and sisters, all of them adopted, and grew close with her older brother Andrew inparticular.